Because of the recent advances in optical design and manufacturing technologies, zoom lenses have progressed to smaller sizes and higher variable powers. However the increase in the focal length in the telephoto end state, due to increasing the variable power, has made problems with hand motion blur more conspicuous. For hand motion blur, various zoom lenses having hand motion blur correction functions have been proposed (see e.g., Patent Document 1).